


Take this waltz

by hhike



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Romance, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhike/pseuds/hhike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is enjoying the high life, until he spots a familiar set of ears in the crowd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take this waltz

The champagne could be better. Why do they always get the cheap stuff? Doesn't matter though, he's wearing the flute as an accessory, it helps him keep his posture straight. He's gliding elegantly through the crowd, making sure that everyone knows that Nick Wilde is here. The looks they're giving him, those are the reson he loves formal events - not that he'd ever admit that. Still, this gala is the perfect opportunity to wear his suit instead of the usual blues. 

Each vixen he passes turns her head, along with a few wolves, a lion, and even a hare. Nick doesn't need the champagne because he's drunk on those unspoken compliments. He stops and dons his most charming smile, makes a bit of smalltalk with the shy lamb in the corner, just to make all the vixens green with envy. That's when he spots them. 

A pair of grey ears, barely visible among all the other mammals, but he has seen them often enough that he could pick them out from two clicks at night with eyes closed. Those little patches of black at the tip, those aren't something he'll forget. And there she is, wearing a dark blue dress that suits her _just_ right, but the bunny is obviously out of her element. She's touching the base of her whiskers, and she's glancing around the room while talking with a porcupine. 

Nick has no idea what he said to the lamb in the last two minutes. He makes up some excuse about someone waiting for him and starts pushing through the crowd to the rabbit. The look on her face when she notices him is what keeps Nick alive. She's a terrible actor, and even a bat would notice how her eyes dart around when she's taking in the sight of Nicholas Wilde, _in a suit_. 

He sweeps in, gives a nod to the rabbit, but turns to the porcupine first. After some digging around in his memories, he finds a name. 

"Mr. Ballmer, so nice to meet you here."

The porcupine is surprised, but Nick doesn't give hime time to respond. He moves so he's between the bunny and Ballmer.

"I'm terribly sorry for interrupting, Mr. Ballmer, but the lady here has promised me this next dance, and I plan on taking her up on this offer."

Ballmer is still processing all of that when Nick turns to the lady in question and offers his arm to her.

"May I have this Waltz, Miss Hopps?"

She gives that adorable smile that makes him melt into a puddle and puts a paw on his arm.

"Certainly, Mr. Wilde."

They're terrible at dancing. Nick has picked up some things in those classes his mother made him attend as a kit, but right now his brain ceases to function properly, because he has a little grey paw in his paw. Luckily, the music is slow enough that he can get away with taking a lazy step to either side on each beat and making sure they don't bump into the couples who can actually dance. 

The music ends, and they're standing on the balcony, looking down upon the other mammals in the courtyard. 

"Thanks for saving me from the porcupine." 

"He's got a name, you know." Nick feigns offense, but goes way overboard. 

"How do you know him, anyway?" 

"We had a case a few weeks back, with a few rich rat kids vandalizing some cars, and he was the family lawyer. Real charming fella." 

"Now that you mention it, how's life if precint 7?" She asks, and he wants to say "Horribly, because you're not there" 

" _Swimmingly_. I got a hare as a partner, fresh out of the academy. He's about as erratic and hyperactive as you are." He says instead, and she huffs and looks away, but her ears don't droop, so he knows she's smiling. 

"Haven't you heard, Fluff? Savage and Wilde are the new dream team!" He teases, and he knows she'll catch on. She turns back to him, and her smile is just as Nick had imagined. 

"Only because the original dream team is now working in two different corners of Zootopia." She winks. 

"Yeah, I'll give you that, Carrots. No one's ever going to top saving Zootopia from Bellwether." 

"Really, Slick? That's our greatest achievement? What about Flash?" She lolls her head a bit to one side, and Nick is gone. 

"Now that you mention it. Although I'd say the Mooshroom Incident comes close. You looked so adorable in that hat." She's giggling now, and Nick revels in the sight. He steps closer to her, and she doesn't move away, keeps his gaze. _I could die for those eyes_. 

"I miss you, Judy.", he says instead. 

She's so close now, his paw moves on its own and he lifts her chin so he can look into her eyes. Her lips are _so soft_ on his, and he can finally smell her, the wood, the fresh earth and that hint of cherries. She leans into the kiss for a moment, her lips part, and everything is right in the world. Until Nick feels a paw on his chest and she pushes herself away from him. 

"Nick, _no_. I --. We can't do this again." 

"Why, Carrots?" Nick's voice was wavering, no matter how much he tried to remain calm. 

"Because it doesn't work, Nick. Because we agreed so many times that we'd change, that from now on things would be different and we always ended up in the same place." Her paws are shaking as she talks, and Nick wants to hug her and be there for her but she said _no_. 

"Then we _make it work_. I --" his words catch in his throat when he sees that she's crying. 

"Nick, don't do this to me. You know I miss you too, you _goddamn_ dumb fox. But I can't go back to fighting against you for every ounce of emotion. I can't keep fighting with you _for_ you, Nick. I'm tired, I just.. I can't. I'm sorry." She wipes away the tears and collects herself while Nick desperately tries to breathe. She starts walking away, and Nick wants to reach out, but all the strength he can muster is only enough to whisper a few words. 

"I love you, Judy. I still love you, and I can change." Is he whimpering? Maybe he is, he doesn't care anymore. 

She turns around, and she snaps. She looks like she's about to shout but her voice is weak. 

"And just why sould I believe you _this time_? You always try so hard to be better and you always promise everything because you love me, as if that was going to make everything okay. You know what, you dumb fox? I love you too! And it's not enough Nick, it's not enough. I can't carry both of our baggages here, I can't, and I'm sorry, and please Nick, don't look at me like that." 

Nick is speechless, he didn't want to hurt her, that's the last thing he'd do. And now she's crying again, because of him, and he can't make it better, she's right. 

"I'm sorry." is all he manages to say. 

"I'm sorry too, Nick." She looks like she's about to step closer again, but she gives him the saddest smile he's ever seen, and starts walking back to the ballroom. 

"Thank you for the dance, Mr. Wilde." 


End file.
